


invention of a lie

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating Louis, Divorce, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Married Louis, Medical Conditions, Rich Harry, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Separations, True Love, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: Louis has been in a relationship with the man of his dreams for almost a year.Harry and Louis were two understanding , caring, loving couple, Louis helped Harry a lot through his struggle and Harry loved Louis more than anything in his life.That's sounds amazing right? Harry thought that too, but an accident revealed the dark secret Louis has kept from Harry .Harry will take it or not? Can he forgive him? Can he survive ?





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry opened his eyes , he realized it was still early, what wake him up was the movements in the room. He flipped on his back and looked beside him , the bed was empty, no one was beside him. He frowned and looked in front of him , and there he saw Louis packing his bag on the front couch.

“ what are you doing?” Harry asked with his scratchy voice.

Louis turned to see him, he smiled widely “ did I woke you ?”

Harry slowly sat on his king size bed, his back leaning on the backboard. “ are you leaving?”

Louis sighed and walked towards him, he sat in front of him on the bed “ I have to go, they called me from work.. I have to be there early morning"

Harry was still frowning, he looked beside him at the alarm clock, 5:30 in the morning.

“ but you just arrived yesterday..”

Louis tried to smile “ I will make it up for you next week , I promise”

Harry closed his eyes and flipped his head back at the pillow “ it’s unfair.. “

Louis left the bed “ I promise.. I will spend with you a whole week..”

Harry groaned “ why can’t you just move here already? I told you I can offer you a good job here"

Louis “ I told you Harry I can’t.. I can’t leave my sisters"

Harry sighed in defeat “ yeah.. I know" he looked at Louis who was zipping his bag “ when can meet them?”

Louis looked at him “ whenever you can..”

Harry nodded “ I feel better..”

Louis put his bag on the floor and then he looked at Harry, Harry left his bed very slowly, Louis took few steps closer , Harry looked at him “ I can meet them soon"

Louis nodded “ I know you feel better.. But you can’t travel , not now Harry”

Harry huffed in frustration “ it has been almost a year..”

Louis nodded “i know that.. But once you are okay.. I mean really okay you all will meet, they are dying to see you too and I told you , your first meet I want it to be perfect for you..”

Harry looked down and didn’t talk, Louis smiled “ hay.. cheer up, please”

Harry nodded “ I am gonna ask Magi to prepare the breakfast..”

He was about to leave when Louis held his wrest “ no, I can’t..” Harry looked at him confused , Louis finished “ I am already late.. I have to go"

Harry shook his head “ of course not.. I won’t leave you drive for five hours without breakfast..”

Louis smiled , he cupped Harry’s face and kissed him , then he looked at Harry 

“ I will be fine..”

He left Harry and walked to his bag 

“ don't forget your medicine Harry”

******

Two hours later , Harry was in his big dinning room, sitting on his extra big table, he was drinking his morning coffee , scrolling his iPad.

Harry was rich, he owns multiple international drug companies all over UK, it was his father business, and Harry followed his father lead after he passed away.  
He was living alone , had no family left, it was always only him since ten years ago. His mom died when he was three, he had no other siblings.

He was living with Magi, his house keeper ever since he was born, and Joseph his driver. They were his family now and he loved them like his patterns, they loved him back as their son.

His phone rang, and when he looked at the number it was unknown. He frowned but he answered anyway  
“ Harry styles” Harry Said.

“ excuse me sir.. this is St. JOSPEPH hospital..” Harry was confused “ do you know Mr Louis Tomlinson” 

Harry’s heart dropped.

“ what happened?”

“ I think.you should come sir as fast as you can..”

Harry couldn’t control his breath “ tell me he is okay..”

“ I can’t sir.. you have to come"

When Harry put the phone down, he was pale as a sheet, he couldn’t breath , he couldn’t move, he couldn’t think.

“ magi..” he called almost whispering. He knew she didn’t hear him, he tried again louder this time. His hand clutching his chest he wanted to breath.

He heard “ oh God.. hold on..”

Then he felt his inhaler in mouth , and somehow he felt he can breath again.

Joseph drove him to the hospital, and Harry called his best friend Zayn who happened to be a doctor and Zay n said he will be there before Harry. 

The ride was very hard, waiting always killed him. He waited to wait , every time he waits some thing terrible comes up. Like waiting for his results. Always ends badly.

 

*****

 

“ he is okay" Zayn said to Harry once he entered the hospital.

“ what happened?” Harry asked nervously , together they were walking.

“ he made an accident.. He had a concussion..”

Harry looked down , he made an accident, he was panicking.

Zayn put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “ he is fine I promise.. I saw him and he is okay.. He is out but it only takes few days then he will be fine"

Harry nodded “ can i see him? “

Zayn nodded “ yeah.. I am taking you to him right now..”

Harry was following Zayn , his mind was racing, but he was trying to calm himself , He was okay , Louis was okay. He kept telling himself that.

Zayn stopped in front of some room ,/he looked at Harry , Harry looked at the door and then at Zayn.  
Zayn watching Harry 

“ are you okay?”

Harry nodded swallowing his panic. 

Zayn sighed “ please.. don’t stress yourself.. He is fine"

Harry again nodded , then Zayn opened the door and Harry with shaky legs entered 

“ I will wait outside..” Zayn said .

Harry nodded and then he walked inside, Zayn closed the door behind him , Harry closed his eyes preparing himself , then he opened it again taking a deep breath .  
He saw him, Louis was lying sleeping on the hospital bed, he looked okay, just sleeping , his left cheek was swollen and purple, his left hand was obviously broken and was in a cast. But other than this he looked okay.  
Harry sat beside him on the plastic chair, he was still looking at his face. He reached his hand to touch him but he was scared of he would disturb his sleeping. But he did it eventually.

He held his hand, and he kissed his hand softly, he was crying he knew he was , but he didn’t care to hide his tears, he didn’t care to wipe them away. Because right there in front of him lying his first love, his everything. Louis was lying broken , weak. Louis was the man that supported Harry during his darkest time, Harry remembered the same situation happened millions of times , expect Harry would be on the bed and Louis would be sitting beside him, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

Harry felt a slight movement in his hand, he looked at Louis' face and Louis was trying to open his eyes. Eventually he did it. Harry was looking at him smiling. Louis closed his eyes again and Harry looked at his hand again. He knew it would be a long day but he didn’t care, cause all that matter was Louis’s safety .

 

*****

 

Eight hours later, Zayn finally convinced Harry to leave his seat to eat something, Harry had to eat anything he started to feel weak and Zayn couldn’t let this happen.  
When Harry came back to the room again, he was about to open the door when the door was opened from inside, Harry froze so as Zayn. Then there was a woman with two kids, a boy and a girl , they looked twins, almost four or five.

The woman looked at them , eyes puffy and red as if she was crying, she was also confused 

“ excuse me.. what do you want?” she asked.

Harry didn’t say a word he kept staring at her and the kids, it was Zayn who spoke

“ are you a relative?”

The woman dried her tears “ I am his wife.. are you his friends?”

 

Harry felt the world spinning around him, he couldn’t focus anymore, he couldn’t think, he took a step backwards then he moved away aimlessly, all he wanted was be alone, what did he just heard, that was impossible, of course it was impossible. Louis wasn’t married , was he.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was in his room, lying on his bed, he didn’t leave his bed since last night, he couldn’t leave his bed.  
He didn’t sleep, every time he tried to sleep he had nightmares, he was feeling too scared that he eventually gave up and stopped trying. He just stayed there on his bed surrendered to his thoughts, his mind was killing him , his heart hurt .. everything hurt.

He knew louis was fully awake right now, the doctor called him an hour ago and told him that Louis was awake and okay, Harry couldn’t respond to that he just thanked the doctor and then he turned his Phone off in case anyone tried to call. In case Louis tried to call .

Someone knocked on the door, Harry sighed he knew it was Magi, she was trying to talk to him ever since he came back from the hospital. He knew she heard him crying last night at his bathroom and he knew she was giving him his time but she won’t ignore what she heard and saw.

The door was opened and Magi entered 

“ are you awake Harry?”

She said looking at him , he was closing his eyes hugging a pillow, he tried to control his breathing he was crying and he didn’t know how to stop.

She walked closer to him, she put her hand on his shoulder

“ please , stop"

It was when he broke down, he sobbed like a baby then he sat and hugged her tight and cried in her lap.  
She hugged him tight too and she rubbed his hair 

“ it’s okay baby... I know"

Harry didn’t answer he just cried harder, she then rubbed his back up and down 

“ please Harry stop.. you can’t do this to yourself baby.. calm down"

Harry tried to calm down, he took a deep breath then he said

“ he is married..”

She looked at him shockingly, then he pulled back from her lap and looked down

“ has a beautiful wife and two kids..” he looked at her “ he has kids Magi”

Magi bit her lip hard, she put her hand in his 

“ maybe.. maybe he .. maybe he isn't happy with her"

Harry was still looking at her tears falling down continuously 

“ he is married..”

She nodded , she looked down and she took a deep shaky breath

“ I am sure there is an explanation..”

“ for what? For his lie?” Harry asked whipping his tears away.

She looked at him “ yes.. you have to hear from him..”

Harry chuckled and he shook his head in disbelief 

“ I can’t stand seeing him”

She nodded “ I know.. But you have to understand”

Harry looked at her , then he asked 

“ did you know something?”

She shook head “ no.. not exactly..”

Harry's eyes opened wide, she said 

“ I was hearing him talking to some kids on the phone when you weren’t around.. I asked him but he said they were his nephews.. But I felt there was more.. like he was hiding something..”

Harry closed his eyes “ why didn’t you tell me ?”

Magic shrugged “ tell you what Harry? That he has nephews? He does.. I heard him talking about them a lot with you.. it was some I felt .. how could I explain it to you, you were under his spell Harry”

Harry shook his head and looked down again 

“ Mr Malik is waiting downstairs.. “ she said.

Harry nodded without lifting his head up, she was still watching him

“ don’t do this to yourself.. I known it hurt .. I know you are angry and sad, but I know you were always strong, this pain will pass, don't let it control you "

He nodded again, then he held her hand and pressed softly . 

She excused herself and Harry left his bed, he took a hot shower and then he moved down stairs to Zayn.

 

*******

Zayn was waiting in Harry’s office, he was scrolling his phone and Harry knew that Zayn also didn’t sleep last night.

Zayn was like a brother to Harry, if Louis was Harry's lover then Zay n was something else. They had that unbreakable bond , they grew old together and they were inseparable , Zayn also loved Louis so much, he considered him a good friend and he trusted him so much, and Zayn never trusts easily . So with this, with Louis breaking his trust Zayn was angry and hurt too.  
When Zayn saw Harry getting inside the large office, he put his phone on the table in front, Harry walked and sat beside him on the couch.

“ you didn’t sleep?” asked Zayn.

Harry shook his head “ so did you"

Zayn sighed “ I couldn’t.. I was worried about you.. I wanted to come, but I had lots of work last night I finished too late"

Harry nodded, Zayn was watching Harry who was looking in front “ are you okay?”

Harry closed his eyes “ I am fine Zayn.. I feel fine don't worry"

Zayn nodded, then he asked again “ are you okay Harry,?”

Harry still closing his eyes, he shook his head letting the tears fall, he never pretend strong in front of Zayn, he always showed him his real person, he showed him his weak and his pain. He knew Zayn would understand, he always understands.

Zayn took a deep breath “ his doctor called me this morning.. He is awake"

Harry nodded, Zayn “ he is better.. He will leave the hospital this...”

“ Zayn .. stop"

Harry looked at him “ I don’t wanna hear any thing .. nothing, I don’t care if he is leaving or not.. I just.. I don’t wanna know"

Zayn wasn’t exactly surprised, he was hurt, he hated to see Harry in this kind of pain. He knew Harry loved Louis more than anything in his life, he knew Harry was better because of Louis, and some how he knew louis loved Harry too, so this didn’t make any sense.

Zayn took a deep breath “ fine..Now what?”

Harry stood up “ I have work to do, I am already late"

Zayn nodded still watching Harry “ okay.. let’s have dinner together”

Harry sighed “ I am fine Zayn..”

Zayn stood up too, taking his phone and keys from the table “ you are not fine Harry.. “ then he looked at him “ I understand you don’t wanna talk about it.. But I am not leaving you go through this alone.. so dinner tonight.. my house.. we will be waiting” he said walking outside the office. Harry watched him leaving but he said nothing, he only sighed and left to get ready .

 

*******

 

Harry was having a meeting with some of his employee, he wanted to distract himself as much as he can. He wanted his mind to stop thinking of Louis . It wasn’t working, he wasn’t focused and he was in hot temper which was rarely happening.

“ I think we talked about it . And I have you my final decision, why we are talking about it again?” 

Harry was yelling angrily at the other four men who were sitting around the round table.

One of them who was sitting at Harry’s right, he must was some important one in the company since he was the one to speak said

“ Mr Styles.. we think..”

Harry looked at him “ I don’t care what you think.. I said what I want “

The blue eyes man was surprised from Harry’s attitude, they all were , but the man tried again

“ I think you should take another look..”

Harry hit the table with his fest and he left his seat “ oh God..”

The man looked at him “ what is wrong with you ?” 

Obviously they were also friends, cause Harry let him ask this, Harry just looked at h and then he gave the table his back and walked away.

The blue eyes man looked at the other men , he nodded to them, so the three men left their seats and moved outside the office. 

The blue eyes man left his seat and took a few steps to Harry. Harry was still standing his fingers pressed on his eyes, he was trying to calm himself down

“ what is wrong with you?”

Harry moved his hands away from his eyes, he took a deep breath “ nothing Niall"

Niall left his brow “ really.. it looks like something..”

Harry moved to sit in his desk “ I told you I already made my decision..”

Niall interrupted “ I am not talking about this.. I am talking about you, what is wrong with you? Are you feeling sick?”

“ I am not sick Niall..”

Niall stopped talking looking at Harry waiting for more, Harry “ I promise”

Niall nodded “ okay.. Then why are you so angry? Is everything okay with you and Louis?”

At mentioning his name Harry closed his eyes, Niall nodded “ did you fight?”

Harry shook his head , then he opened his eyes and said “ it’s over..”

Niall surprised “ what is over?”

Harry “ US.. Lou and I"

Niall sat on front of Harry “ this bad?”

Harry nodded, Niall “ Harry I need more.. what are you talking about?”

Harry shrugged “ this what happened..”

Niall “ and you didn’t fight? What did you agreed on this out of no where? Because everything seemed great”

Harry “ he is married"

Ni all nodded then his eyes opened wide “ what?” he laughed “ what is this?”

Harry shrugged , it was when Niall realised Harry was serious , he stopped laughing and he looked at him  
“   
wait a minute.. are you serious? You are serious.. But.. how? How did you know? Did he tell you that?”

Harry shook his head, obviously he was controlling himself better now “ I met her"

Niall almost yelled “ fuck”

Harry nodded, Niall shook his head in disbelief “ I can’t believe this.. what did he say? How did he justify this?”  
Harry “ he didn’t.. I didn’t talk to him"

Niall frowned , Harry sighed “ he made an accident last night, but he is okay.. a concussion... so I was there, then his wife and kids came and..”

“ kids?” Niall repeated.

Harry “ yeah.. a whole family.. they are almost four , twins"

Niall “ God I can’t believe this? How could he do this? Why?”

Harry “ I don’t know.. I don’t care"

Niall looked at Harry, and he seemed lost in words, Harry Said “ it’s okay..”

Naill shook his head again “ no it’s not, it’s not okay.. it’s fucked up.. how could he do this to you?”

Harry sighed “ Naill, please I don’t wanna talk about this.. I don’t wanna talk about any of this..”

Niall “ I.. okay.. I am sorry, I am so sorry"

Harry nodded, then the phone beside him rang and he answered it

“ yes Jessie.. what lady? Okay let her in"

When he put the phone down, Niall stood up “ who is this?”

Harry shrugged “ I have no idea..”

Niall looked at the door that was opened now, and a lady entered , once Harry saw her he gasped and he stood up. Because she was louis' wife who just entered the office.

Niall looked between them and then he excused himself looking at Harry worriedly whose face turned pale.

When Niall closed the door behind him, the lady walked towards Harry, she reached her hand for a hand shake, Harry did the same 

“ good morning Mr Styles.. sorry to come like this"

Harry nodded “ no, it’s.. okay"

The lady asked “ do you remember me?”

Harry tried to smile offering her a seat, she sat in front of him “ yeah.. of course.. you are louis' wife"

She nodded “ my name is Eleanor ..and you are his boyfriend”

Harry froze for a second, then he said “ I didn’t.. I didn’t know about you ..”

She nodded “ I didn’t know about you too.. He told me everything last night”

Harry nodded looking at her not saying a word, she wiped a fallen tear away “ I m sorry..”

Harry but his lip, he offered her the tissue box and she took one “ I just.. I don’t know what went wrong" she said between her cries.

Harry didn’t know what to say, he just told her “ calm down..”

She nodded “ I am sorry.. I am just shocked.. I mean okay we had problems.. we had fights.. But all this had stopped a year ago.. When he met you I guess"

Harry looked down, she said “ I knew there was something.. But I never knew it would be like that..”

She wiped her tears again “ two months ago.. He asked for the divorce.”

Harry looked at her frowning, she continued “ he didn’t give me any good reason but.. He said he can’t do this any more.. He wasn’t happy, he said it was the best for the kids.. But I.. I was still fighting for our marriage.. for our love"

Harry closed his eyes looking down, she continued “ I love him.. I do.. very much, it was always him, I can’t imagine life without him"

Harry didn’t know what to say, why she was telling him this.

She took a deep breath “ I never knew he was Gay” she Chuckled “ what kind of wife am I?”

Harry looked at her chewing his gum , she looked at him “ you are a good man, he ..” she sighed closing her eyes “ he loves you" her chin twitched “ I know he is in deep love with you.. because.. I just know"

Then she looked at him “ but I am begging you.. please end this"

Harry was shocked, was this the reason ? Was this why she was her.

“ I don’t understand ..” Harry said wondering.

She said “ I know how you feel right now.. hurt and deceived.. I know you are angry" 

Harry shook his head, but she continued “ but he will try his best to win you back.. He will try and try .. and I just Can’t lose him"

Harry “ what exactly you want me to do"

“ end this relation..” she said 

Harry “ it’s already ended"

She looked at him not believing, Harry “ there is nothing .. I mean I know he is your husband and everything .. But he lied to me, for a whole year, he hid his life, his wife.. His kids.. so I can’t forgive this"

“ it’s not enough..”

Harry was getting angry “ what is not enough..”

“ I know you love him..” 

“ it doesn’t matter now..”

“ it does.. it does"

Harry “ I don’t understand what exactly you want from me"

She sighed “ I need you to promise me you won’t give him another chances.. please, he is all I have left.. I can’t raise the kids alone..”

“ I don’t have to promise you Mrs Tomlinson.. because I have nothing left for him.. what we shared is over now..”

She looked down, Harry took a deep breath trying to control his pain, somehow he felt sorry for the woman. She was trying to save her marriage, she didn’t care about her dignity and she was still fighting for her love.

“ I give you my word.. I will not give him any chances. “

She looked at him , tears all over her face “ thank you.. thank you so much"

Then she stood up and left the whole office.

*****

 

Harry was sitting with Zayn and Gigi at their garden after having the dinner, Harry barley ate anything, but some was better than nothing. 

He started to feel the pain again in his chest, he started to get weak again.

Gigi gave him a cup of juice and she sat beside him, Zayn was sitting in front of them talking on the phone.  
Gigi to Harry

“ she is very strong..”

Harry looked at her “ I think she is helpless.. She is trying”

“ trying what harry.. He wants a divorce.. He doesn’t want her anymore..”

“ gigi”

“ I am not defending him okay.. But how? And why? I mean if I found out my husband was cheating on me with someone else for a year.. why would I care.. He is already stopped loving me, why would I still care.. fuck him"

Zayn said “ ouch”

Harry and Gigi laughed, but Gigi continued “ I am sorry baby but it’s a year"

Harry said “ she has kids”

Gigi “ so what? It’s not like he won’t take care of them"

Zayn “ what are you trying to say Gigi”

She looked between the two men “ I am just saying that Louis is not that bad"

Harry shook his head looking away, while Zayn said “ oh God..”

Gigi ignored “ come on.. both of you know that.. He was always there for Harry..” she looked at him “ he helped you through a lot Harry... He supported you , he took good care of you"

“ he lied to me Gigi.. it was all built on a lie.. what was he thinking lying to me like this? Hiding his marriage? His kids? He has kids.. what was he thinking.. was he even planning to tell me .. I can’t even imagine ..”

Gigi “ I know you are hurt Harry”

“ stop saying I am hurt.. I am not hurt.. I am just .. why? I am wondering why? Because I know he loved me.. I am not that naive .. But how could I miss all of this.. how could he use me this way"

Gigi looked at Zayn for any help, Zayn said 

“ I am sure he has explanation”

Harry looked at him “ do you think I will let him explain? What will he explain exactly? His lies.. He kept creating a lie after a lie.. and fuck I kept believing him.. and damn I was so stupid because I understand everything now..”

Gigi put her hand on his “ don’t be hard on your self”

He shook his head “ I can’t.. I blame myself.. I blame every moment .. I regret every moment I had with him , I regret showing him the real me... I hate what I did to myself, I hate that I relied on him in everything in my life.. I get used to him that I can’t imagine being alone again"

Gigi moved closer “ you are not alone Harry.. we are here with you.. we are always here with you"

She embraced him and he let her , Zayn was watching them he said “ yes mate.. we are here for you.. we are brothers , right?”

 

Harry nodded and he smiled , embracing Gigi too, although he was smiling, his heart was aching, he was in so much pain that no one could imagine. His mind was eating him alive and he had no power to fight it. He didn’t know how to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for your kudos 
> 
> Tell me how do you find it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

So keep going?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting.  
> All the love  
> Hope you are enjoying

It was four days later, Harry was in his office early as always. He was on his desk and in front of him millions of files, his laptop was in front of him, he was trying to distract himself from.His thoughts and also from his pain.

Harry wAs always in pain, he had fibromyalgia syndrome that affects the muscles and soft tissue. Symptoms include chronic muscle pain, fatigue, sleep problems, and painful tender points.

So basically he was always in chronic pain, he wakes up with pain , he sleep with pain, he works , eats, having fun with pain.

Pain was a part of his life style , he was in peace with his condition, never complains . It only made him sad when he feels week and unable to do his regular stuff.  
Last year was a but different, after meeting Louis by two months, he made an awful accident, so his condition gets even worse, the pain was unbearable that Harry wasn’t sleeping at all, he was crying out of pain and he really wished to die back then, what kept h together was Louis. He was always there for Harry, always . He never left his side, and when he left the hospital he was with him at Harry’s house taking good care of him.

Harry’s condition wasn’t always bad, sometime he could stand the pain and acted normally when the pain was steady and regular, sometime he just couldn’t, when the pain forbids his sleep, and the horrible migraine that causes him to vomit nearly every hour.  
Today was one of those days , everything hurt. His muscles, his bones, his head, his stomach, his chest. So yeah today was a tough day.

He put the pen aside and he clutched his shoulder to squeeze the pain away, when.The door was opened and Naill entered.

Once he saw the way Harry was, he frowned “ bad day?”

Harry was squeezing his eyes shut, it will pass, the pain will pass, he told himself.

He looked at Niall, and Niall couldn’t miss the tears that already formed in Harry’s eyes.

Harry tried to smile “ nothing couldn’t be handled”

Niall nodded and he sat in front of Harry. 

He was still watching him, Harry sighed “ yeah.. the pain in too much .. I am really trying”

Niall said softly “ you shouldn’t have come..”

Harry shook his head “ I couldn’t stay home either.. I could use some distraction"

Niall tried to smile “ okay.. But take it easy”

Harry nodded looking at the file in Niall's hand, Niall gave him the file “ it’s about the new hospital we are building..”

Harry opened the file looking at the papers, he pressed his mouth shut and bit hard his lips, not because of the physical pain, but now his heart ached.

This hospital he built it with Louis's help. They decided everything together so he now knew that every time he look at this hope , he would remember Louis.

“ are you okay?” Niall asked.

Harry looked at him “ yeah.. so what is wrong with it?”

Niall shook his head “ nothing is wrong.. just the whole equipment and devices are already there.. every thing is ready"

Harry smiled “ that’s good.. I am glad it’s over now..”

Niall “ yeah.. we were thinking to make the opening next weak.. a huge charity party so we can provide the drugs for the next two years”

Harry nodded “ that’s good"

Niall looked at Harry “ will you be okay with this?”

Harry looked at him “ Niall .. please”

Niall nodded “ okay, okay.. just checking”

“ yeah everything is fine.. I promise”

Niall only had to nod, and then he stood up and took the file and then he left.

Harry was getting back to his work when the door was opened again, he knew Niall wouldn't accept what he just said.

“ Niall.. I sw...” wasn’t Niall.

It was Louis's wife again.

Harry stood up and he regretted it since he felt the would was spinning around. He leaned on the desk so he not fall. He looked at her surprised 

“ Mrs Tomlinson.. how can I help you?

She walked to him “ where is he?”

Harry frowned in confusion “ I am sorry?”

She was angry “ stop playing fucking innocent... where is he?”

Harry sighed, he didn’t want to deal with this anymore.  
“ I don’t know what you are talking about"

She shook her head in frustration “ yes you do, so did you hide him or what? Do you both think he can run from his responsibilities?”

Harry raised his voice “ I don’t understand”

She startled and he felt as he from himself, he calmed a little “ you can have a seat.. calm down and tell me why is going on"

Suddenly she became different, all the anger gone “ you really don’t know"

Harry didn’t move, she walked and sat in front of him , she took a moment to calm herself “ Louis.. He is.. I don’t know where he is"

Harry didn’t talk also, still watching her.

“ this morning I went to hospital but he wasn’t there.. I don’t know where he is, I thought you might know"

He shook his head finally, okay he couldn’t lie to himself, he was worried too.

She said “ where did he go.. He can’t be alone, he still needs help"

Harry closed his eyes to control his anxiety “ I don’t know where he is.. and I am really not interested”  
Eleanor sighed “ he already divorced me"

Harry was shocked, he looked at her and he didn’t know how to respond to that.

Eleanor “ not recently.. He divorced me two months ago..But I didn’t sign the paper" she looked down “ I lied.. I .. I don’t know what to do I need him"

Harry didn’t want to finished this conversation, because right now he didn’t understand anything, he didn’t want to, everything hurt and he felt he was about the collapse.

“ MRs Tomlinson.. I..”

She looked at him and she said angrily crying “ didn’t you listen.. I am not Mrs Tomlinson anymore..”

Harry was surprised, but he remained calm “ I don’t know how to help you Madame.. I think you should leave now, few days ago I promised you to end the relation.. I ended the relation and right now I have no idea where he is. I don’t care to know and trust me I am not planning to “

He left his seat, he felt he needed something to distract the shooting pain all over his body, he needed a drink.

He poured himself some drink and he didn’t look at Eleanor while leaving the office, he wanted to end this whole shit forever.

When he grabbed the glasses his hand was shaking badly, all his muscles spasms hardly, He was nervous and it always made things worse, he was in pain, and he was angry. 

He dropped the glasses in the ground and it was broken into tens of pieces, Harry looked at The broken glasses and then he clutched his chest , it also hurt , and damn, he needed his medicine right now, and he needed a massage session as fast as he could.

He called his masseuse, and he made an appointment at the end of the day, he asked his secretary not to let any one enter, not give him any calls . He needed some peace. He wasn’t able to concentrate and he knew he wouldn’t be any good at this time.

He was back at his large wooden disk and he took a deep breath . He smiled sarcastically, he felt like life was making fun of him, the way it deceived him was actually impressive. Harry fell hard for Louis , he lived everything about him, he even ended his relationship with his ex boyfriend for Louis. He changed a lot about his life for Louis. And eventually it was Louis who hurt him.

His phone rang while he was getting ready to leave to the massage session. He took a deep breath when he knew that one was calling him was Zayn.

“ hello Zayn'' he answered.

“ Harry how are you.. I have been trying to reach you, where are you now?”

Harry frowned “ at my office.. why? What happened?”

Zayn “ you were supposed to come for your regular check up"

Harry cursed under his breath, he forgot “ shit.. I forgot about it, sorry.. is David still waiting?”

Zayn “ he had to leave.. He tried to call you”

Harry nodded “ yeah.. yeah.. I turned my phone off and asked Jessie not to turn me any phones..”

“ are you okay?”

“ yeah.. I just needed some time alone.. you know out of everything”

Zayn didn't talk , Harry Said “ but I am okay though..”

Sauna sighed “ Niall told me you weren’t feeling good this morning”

And he was still.

Harry closed his eyes “ but I am fine now.. listen I can come tomorrow.. I will call David and tell him.. I have to go Zayn"

“ Harry.. what is going on"

Harry sighed in defeat, he sat again on his chair “ she came again.. She told me he disappeared and she can’t find him"

Zayn “ okay.. and then “

Harry “ then I asked her to leave.. I don’t know where he is or even care"

Zayn sighed through the phone, Harry “ wait a minute , you don’t seem surprise.. did you know..do you know where he is"

“ maybe..”

Harry was shocked , he opened his mouth to talk but he couldn’t say a word , Zayn “ Harry I think you should listen to what he has to say"

Harry closed his eyes “ not you too"

“ I know what you think"

Harry snapped “ you don’t.. you have no idea.. you don’t understand Zayn"

“ Harry..”

“ no.. I said no.. I won’t listen .. I don’t care.. it’s over”

“ they are divorced Harry"

Harry yelled “ God.. I don’t care"

“ yes you do..”

“ Zayn what are you doing?”

“ trying to make you understand..”

“ no.. I don’t need this.. now stop talking about him , if you want to keep your friendship with me stop talking about.. I am warning you Zayn nd I am not duking kidding..”

He hanged up and he tossed the phone on the desk in frustration. He then buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath . He couldn’t so this anymore, he needed all the shit to end.

 

*****

 

Harry was sitting in his car , the back seat of his Lamborghini. His driver Joseph was driving, he just finished his session , he actually couldn’t finish it, he was so sensitive to any touch and all his badly hurt badly so he had to cancel the session. He knew what as that , He was experiencing one of his flares and he hated that. He knew he was stressed and under A lot of pressure, and he knew how it ends . At hospitals.  
When he finally arrived, It took him quite a little to get out of the car. Muscle spasms hot him hard and he was on great amount of pain, Joseph helped him to get out of the car , Harry’s back was the worse and yes that was definitely one of the flares. 

 

When he was finally on his legs outside the car, he told Joseph he was okay, Joseph finally surrendered and drove the car back to the garage, Harry entered the house weakly, he could barely move, he was dizzy too.  
Once he was inside he called for Magi, then he remembered there was no Magi, we had to leave this morning for a family thing.

 

He took a deep breath and he headed to the kitchen, h needed water and he needed to sit like now.

Once he was in the kitchen, he opened the fridge, took a small bottle of water, and then he sat. He took a big gulp of water and when he put the bottle down , he saw him sitting right in front of him. With a cast on.His hand,looking pale and exhausted, Louis was looking at him .

Harry gasped and nearly jumped up from his seat, it hurt

“ what the hell are you going here” Harry yelled looking angrily at him and if looks kills , Louis would be dead now.

Louis stood up “ Harry please .. I need to talk to you"

Harry looked at him shockingly, he was shocked by the way louis looked, sick and broken , he wanted to hug him , he wanted to comfort him 

“Get out “ Harry said instead 

Louis took a move closer “ please.. I can explain”

“I don’t care.."

“ Harry..”

“ you are married... what will you explain exactly Louis..”

“ I can tell you why..”

“ I don’t care" Harry yelled again clutching his shoulder, now every part in his body was going crazy. Harry wanted to collapse At his same place and give up.

Louis looked at Harry’s hand on his shoulder “ are you okay? What is happening..” he moved closer trying to help Harry 

Harry forget the pain for a minute, he looked at Louis for a second “ what are you doing here”

When Louis was closer Harry could see his eyes, and he knew there was something missing in his eyes.

“ Harry ... don’t do this.. don’t end this”

Harry looked down closing his eyes , if he looked at Louis for more he would forgive him again

 

He checked “ end what?”

Louis swallowed hard “ please.. I need a chance ..”

“ you are married Louis..”

“ I am having a divorce..”

“ you have kids"

“ it’s not like what you think it is"

Harry looked at him “ aren’t they your kids?”

Louis looked at Harry surprised, then he looked down

“ no they are my kids"

Harry but his lower lip hard that he felted blood “ I need you out of my place.. leave the key"

Harry was about to move when Louis held his forearm “ please.. listen” Louis begged crying, Harry didn’t look at him to know he was crying, he heard him.

Harry also swallowed his tears “ get out of my place..”

Then he freed his hand and walked out of the kitchen heading towards his room again . He didn't care if Louis was still there or not. He just needed to be alone.  
Once he was in his room, his body have up, his leg muscles twitched badly that he fell on the ground, and then it twitched again causing his to give a scream, then his neck did the same, then his shoulders. 

 

Harry was twisting on the ground now from the pain, it was continuous and it was bad, he couldn’t take it anymore, he felt light-headed and then he was hit with a dizziness spell he closed his eyes and he lied flat on the ground couldn’t feel the surroundings. He felt he was pulling down , down, down, then everything was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry opened his eyes, he knew where he was, the hospital, he smelled it, he hated hospitals very much, he hated how it smelled, how it was very depressive , he took a deep breath trying to remember what happened this time, okay he had a session and his muscles was aching so much, he remembered how his back and his leg hurt, how he felt his muscles twitched and then he remembered Louis.

And he gasped, Louis was there when he reached the maximum, and now he was sure that it was Louis who found him and maybe he was the one who called the ambulance.

The door was opened and Zayn entered, at the start he didn’t notice that Harry was awake. He walked and when he was about to sit, he took a look at Garry and he gasped “ you are awake?”

Harry didn’t talk, Zayn sat looking at him “ you weren't suppose to wake up till tomorrow,the drugs I gave must knock you down”

Harry nodded and he looked in front, Zayn sighed “ how do you feel?”

Harry didn’t talk, Zayn “ are you in pain? Do you need anything?”

“ I am okay” Harry whispered

Zayn didn’t talk at the start, he kept watching Harry trying to read him

“ would you please stop staring at me?” Harry said still looking in front of him 

Zayn nodded “ yeah, sorry"

“ Harry what happened?”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes “ I don’t know, you are the doctor here right?”

Zayn chuckled “ please don’t start"

Harry looked at him “ start what?”

“ being annoying, tell me what happened between you and Lou, because he is outside freaking out right now"

Harry opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, 

“ he is so worried about you, he found you at your room floor unconscious, but he never told me what exactly happened”

Harry nodded, he kind of knew that exactly what happened, 

“ that’s because nothing happened”

Zayn raised his brow “ he was at your house and nothing happened?”

Harry shook his head “ no"

“ you didn’t even talk?”

Harry huffed “ no Zayn, we didn’t, and we won’t, so please do me a favour and tell him to get the hell out of here and don’t bother himself anymore because it’s over, I don’t need to hear his voice or see his face anymore, can you do this for me?”

Zayn was trying “ Harry please, just listen to him"

“ god Zayn, why are you doing this" Harry yelled 

“ I am trying to help you, I am trying to make you understand”

“ understand what exactly? It’s obvious Zayn, he was married he has kids, he lied to me, he deceived me and he betrayed my trust and now I found out everything, he didn't even told me I found out so I don’t need anymore of this"

“ maybe you should know why?”

Harry yelled again “ why does it even matter?” 

“ because Harry, it will help you to find peace again in your heart" Harry closed his eyes and shook his head either in frustration or in disbelief, but then there was the tears 

“ Harry, I know you are hurt and I know how pain you feel, you just talk to him, he should know why he did this"

Harry looked at Zayn “ I don’t think I can forgive him, I can’t believe him any more, every time he will talk to me I will deeply feel it’s a lie, it has been a year, he kept telling me lie after lie for a whole year Zayn, how can I even explain this to myself”

Zayn put his hand on Harry’s, Harry then closed his eyes “ this feeling in my heart is so much, but I need to stop thinking, I have to stop thinking because I lead myself to hospital and I hate hospitals” Zayn smiled   
“ I need you to help me, I can’t do this alone and I need your help"

Zayn “ okay"

Harry smiled “ good, now please, go outside ask him to leave and come back to talk to me about anything”

******* 

Once Louis saw Zayn getting out of the room he jumped up of his seat, he was looking at Zayn waiting for any sign of reassuring

“ he is awake” Zayn started 

Louis nodded “ I know, once I saw him moving I left the room, I know he would be angry if he saw me there"

Zayn “ I tried to tell him, I tried to convince him to talk to you, but it’s .. he is still angry and hurt Louis”

Louis sighed and looked down “ I know"

Zayn shook his head “ no, you don’t”

Louis looked at Zayn, Zayn was still looking but he was angry now “ how could you Louis"

Louis “ oh Zayn..”

“ no, I mean, okay I didn’t ask you before but ... it has been a year a whole year Louis”

Louis nodded “ I understand you are angry..”

“ do you even have an explanation for this? Do you even know how to explain yourself, because there is no such an excuse for what you have done"

Louis looked down , he didn’t talk, he didn’t know what to say 

“ he doesn’t want you around"

Louis looked at Zayn “ no please”

Zayn shrugged “ I tried, but he can’t. He ended this relation Louis, you have to stop too"

“ stop?”

“ you are the one who lied Louis”

“ Zayn please, I just need to talk"

Zayn sighed “ I am so sorry, but I can’t let you"

“Zayn, don’t do this” he begged 

“ I don’t know what to do Louis, he is my friend. And he is hurt, I have to do anything to protect him"

“ protect him?”

Zayn nodded “ I am his doctor Louis, you know being him making him more nervous, which worsens his case, you saw him yourself last night"

Louis looked down and he said nothing, how could he forgot what he saw, Harry lying on the floor crying out of pain, he wasn’t even aware the at Louis was already there trying to calm him, he was in so much pain that he didn’t feel Louis.

Zayn put his hand on Louis's shoulder “ I am so sorry"

Louis only nodded, he didn’t meet Zayn's eyes, he just was looking down and he let his eyes fall freely on his face. It was his fault, just his fault.

******* 

It was the middle of the night, when Louis made sure Harry was asleep, he entered the room again   
Harry was sleeping on his bed, he looked sleeping peacefully and that hurt Louis, this would be the way he could see Harry, when he is sleeping. 

He put his hand on Harry’s “ I am sorry" he whispered   
“ I am so sorry. I know you won’t forgive me but I am sorry"

He then covered his face with his hands and he cried hard

“ what are you doing here?” 

Louis looked and Harry was looking back at him   
“ please, leave me alone” Harry said dryly

Louis cried “ Harry, don’t do this"

Harry was still staring at louis, then he looked at his lap “ I can’t”

“ just hear me out"

Harry shook his head “ I can’t”

“ yes you can"

“ no, because you don’t Have an excuse Louis”

“ I love you, the moment I set my eyes on you I fell in love with you"

Harry cried “ you were married, this is not an excuse to love someone else Lou"

“ I have never wanted this marriage”

Harry covered his eyes “ oh god, please stop"

Louis didn’t stop “ I had to marry her Harry, I thought I can make it work but I couldn’t”

Harry didn’t look at him

“ it was a business marriage, our parents kind of set this marriage for us”

“ she loves you” Harry said looking at him

Louis nodded “ I know, but I never did"

“ you cheated on her"

Louis swallowed his fear and he nodded “ you don't understand..." Then he sighed " I know, but we were never gonna make it Harry, it was over even before I met you, we had some issues. I had to stay with her because of our kids, I had to keep pretending but it was killing me, I am gay for God sake, it was killing me"

Harry didn’t talk, Louis sighed “ I had to do this for my kids, but I knew that if I kept pretending then my kids would grow up knowing that their parents don’t love each other, they will learn how to hide their true selves, their feelings, I don’t want this for my kids"

Harry didn’t talk 

“ what I did to you was awful, I know. But I've never lied to you Harry, everything I felt was true, every words I said”

Harry closed his eyes “ it doesn’t matter now”

“ it does, for me it does” he held Harry’s hand again “ please Harry, I can’t lose you, I can’t let you please”

Harry kept looking at louis, at his eyes, they were both crying, he knew Louis was in great pain too, he knew Louis was hurt too 

“ I think you should leave" Harry whispered

“ Harry” Louis gasped 

Harry nodded “ just go, forget about me, I can’t do this to me Louis, it’s too much, the pain is too much and I can’t take it"

Louis bit his lip “ please don’t”

Harry shook his head “ you have a family Louis”

“ we are divorced Harry”

“ you have kids"

“ Harry.. look at me" Harry didn’t, “ Harry please look at me. baby, for the last time"

Harry looked at him, Louis was crying now “ I love you, so much, please I am so sorry, but don’t leave me"

Harry was still watching, he was crying too 

“ give me one more chance Harry. I deserve a chance, everyone deserves a second chance please”

Harry finally closed his eyes and he pulled his hand away , Louis' heart was beating fast he felt he couldn't breath, it couldn't be over 

“ you should go"

“ Harry” Louis said breathlessly

“ now”

Harry crossed his arms and he looked down, he avoided looking at louis and Louis didn’t cut the eye contact 

“ I am sorry"

Then he stood up feeling dizzy “ I am so sorry”

“ leave Louis” Harry whispered

Louis finally nodded and he walked out the room, crying his heart out, he took a last look at Harry and he saw Harry sobbing in his hands, he cried harder because he knew right now that he was the reason for Harry’s pain, and he was the one who promised Harry to take his pain away.

Louis left the room and he left the hospital, he couldn’t stop the tears he didn’t even try, when he reached his room in the hotel he lied on the bed and he sobbed harder now.  
It was over, it was officially over


	6. Chapter 6

I want yo keep writing this story, any ideas? I was thinking of a happy ending with of course some drama

So  
1- they meet again one year later and everyone had moved on but the meeting will open the old unheald scars

2- Louis will disappear, and one day Eleanor will show up in Harry’s life asking where Louis had gone and accusing Harry of killing Louis😂

3- louis will never leave harry and keep trying but Eleanor wouldn't let this happen


	7. Chapter 7

Niall was the one who drove Harry back to his house, after Louis left Harry, Harry collapsed again, he had to spend couple more days at the hospital and took large doses of drugs that nearly knocked him out badly.

When Harry finally regained his power back, Zayn finally let him leave the hospital promising that he will see him daily night and day. Harry wasn’t in the mood for any talk, he didn’t try to argue Zayn he just wanted to leave the hospital as fast as he could.

Niall stayed with him for an hour, he tried to lighten his mood a little bit, Niall was a funny cheerful guy who always managed to draw a smile on Harry’s face. But not this time, Harry was barely focusing with him and he wanted to be left alone. Finally Niall gave up, and he said his goodbye and he promised Harry he would come tomorrow after work.

When Harry entered his room with Maggie’s help, she closed the door behind her and she left him alone ,he felt that he couldn’t breath at the start, the room smelled like Louis, he sat on the chair next to the bed and took a deep breath closing his eyes “ he is gone" he repeated in his mind several times, but when he opened his eyes again it felt much harder, he felt his presence, he smelled him and no he couldn’t take it.  
He decided to change his clothes and take his drugs so he can get some sleep, but once he opened his dressing room he gasped. He took a few steps back still staring at the dressing room

“ Maggie” he literally screamed

He put his hand on his chest and took another deep breath “ Maggie”

The door was opened and Maggie entered face pale “ everything is okay Harry?”

It was when Harry finally removed his fixed eyes and looked at Maggie “ what are those things doing here?”

Maggie didn’t get it. So she walked and stood beside him and looked at the dressing room “ what?!”

Harry huffed in frustration, he entered the dressing and he started to throw Louis' clothes hysterically at the ground, Maggie was watching Harry sadly, she tried to hold back her tears but she Couldn’t

Harry threw everything that once belonged to Louis at the ground, when he finished he looked at the mirrored table and he saw the last perfume Louis bought Harry for his birthday, Harry closed his eyes trying to erase the memory from his mind, he stormed to the table and he grabbed the perfume and he threw it in the ground , Maggie flinched when she heard the sound of breaking glasses, Harry started at the broken glasses, and right now Maggie realized he was crying too, she took a few steps and she stood in front of him, slowly she took him in her hug, Harry was sobbing now, he rested his head on his shoulder 

“ I can’t breath here Maggie, it’s so him" he said between sobs 

“ it will get better" she whispered in his ear

“ he ruined it, he ruined everything” 

Maggie didn’t talk, she just rubbed his back up and down, trying to calm him down again, finally after ten minutes, he pulled back and he looked down “ can you.. prepare the guest room for me"

Maggie kind of expected that, she nodded “ of course Harry”

Harry then walked outside the room, but an idea was forming in his mind, he wouldn't stay here any longer, it wouldn’t work. He decided to leave the whole place, leave the whole city. And he did. 

******* 

Two years later,

 

Louis was walking in the street, he was on the phone and he was walking very fast “ okay, okay, I am on my way, just five minutes”

He then huffed and put his phone down and he put it in his pocket, he walked until he reached a certain building and then he pressed the bottom beside the door 

“ Louis?” a woman voice

“ I am here, I am waiting” he said while trying to take his breath 

Few minutes later, the door was opened and there was a boy and a girl with their bags, once they saw him they hugged him really tight and he hugged them back, then he looked in front of him and he saw Eleanor was standing there with a bigger bag 

“ I put everything they need here" she started 

Louis nodded “ it’s okay, I will get them whatever they need"

She nodded and then she looked at her sons and she was about to cry 

The girl hugged her first “ it’s okay mom" she said, then the boy copied his sister 

She hugged them and kissed their heads, then she looked at Louis “ thank you" 

He smiled and nodded “ they are my kids, of course” 

then he hugged her too “ congratulations, I hope you find your happiness with him"

She smiled to him and then she looked at his eyes “ thank you, you too"

He tried to smile, but he looked at his sons “ okay, are you ready?” he took the bag from Eleanor

They both nodded and then gave their mother the final hug, and the three of them walked away to Louis's car that he had to park it a little far.

 

Eleanor got married three weeks ago, Louis wasn’t invited of course, but she was leaving to America so she had to leave her children with Louis. Louis was more than happy to take them, he missed them so much, ever since the divorce and he was barely seeing them. 

Louis bought a new house, a bigger one with three bed rooms , a room for everyone. The house was close to their new school, and close to his job too, so it was the perfect place, it was Liam his friend who found the house after knowing the news, he loved Louis sons although he met them few times.

 

A lot had changed in Louis life after leaving Harry, he finished his divorce papers, he changed his Job, he changed his life style as Gym now was a part of it. But he didn’t change his phone number, he hoped for days or months that Harry might call him, or answer his phones, it never happened. And he never lost hope.  
He tried to communicate with Harry again, he called Zayn and Gigi and begged them to set him a date with Harry, but they told him Harry left the whole country and he was now living in Spain, Louis didn’t believe them until he went to Harry’s house and there he found no one, no Maggie, no Joseph. Even he sold the house. He headed to the company, and their Niall who was in charge, he told Louis what Zayn and Gigi told him that Harry was now in Spain. That night Louis couldn’t sleep, he called Harry for more than hundred times, Harry didn’t answer and Louis didn’t stop, so the next day with Louis tried, Harry’s number was out of service, Harry had changed his number and Louis was out of his mind. He called Zayn and he cried to give him Harry’s new number but Zayn as polite as he was refused, and he apologized sincerely to Louis but that was Harry's desire and he had to respect it so as Louis. Eventually Louis had to surrender cause no matter how much he tried it was always dead end, so after months of looking and hours of trying to find Harry’s number Louis finally gave up, he knew he was giving up his heart as well, giving up his happiness, but at this time he really didn’t care.

 

It had been two years and Louis was still dreaming of Harry, dreaming that Harry finally gave him the chance to talk and accepting his apologies, and every time he opens his eyes from this dream and finds himself on his cold bed alone, he cries. He was sad and he didn’t know how to feel okay again.

Louis was making the breakfast to his children when his phone went off, it was Liam, so Louis answers immediately

 

“ good morning Payno” 

 

Liam said “ morning Lou, did I wake you? “ he sounded hesitant 

 

Louis giggled “ my kids are here of course I am awake”  
“ good, how are they? “

“fine? “ then he put the plates on the table in front of his kids “ are you okay? “

Liam sighed “ actually, I need a favour”

Louis pointed at the plates and his kids started to eat, while he opened the fridge “ how can I help then? “

“ we are taking you for dinner” Liam finally said  
Louis smiled confused “ why? And we? “

“ Cheryl and I”

Louis put the juice out “and I am coming because? “ he poured two glasses and he put them in front of his kids

 

“ her cousin will be there”

Louis shocked “ what the... “ his kids were looking at him, he looked back and said “ finish your breakfast “  
He stormed outside the kitchen “ are you setting me on a date ? “

 

“no” then he sighed “ maybe” then he said hastily “  
before you say anything, he really likes you. Just for tonight Louis, please, please “

“of course not Liam” he was angry

“ why not? The guy is bloody handsome, he is smart, rich and he somehow likes you and I keep wondering why”

Louis huffed “ I am not into relationships”

“who said anything about relationships? “

Louis raised a brow “ he wants to meet, we are going out in a double date because what? He wants to see my eyes colour? “

“ come on, lou. Just give it a try. What if you like him? What if he was the man? “

Louis chuckled at that, the man? Of course not. He lost his man two years ago

“Liam.. “

“ please Louis, I will do anything for you. Just don’t say no, please “

Louis finally sighed “ that’s an awful idea”

“ just meet him, have a nice chat. No pressure “

Louis then huffed loudly “ when? “

He heard Liam laughing excitedly “ yes, 8 sharp. Thanks Lou, I owe you”

“I am doing it for Cheryl”

“love you too”

Then the call was ended.

***

 

“ I still can’t believe you dragged me to do this.. We are too old for this shit” Louis said while getting out of the car

Liam locked the car and looked at him “ never too old”

 

They walked inside the restaurant and the waiter guided them to their table “ I still believe it’s an awful idea” Louis whispered to Liam’s ear once he saw Cheryl sitting on the table with a man in front of her.

 

He was giving them his back but once he turned to face them Louis knew he didn’t like him.

He wasn’t his type. He was attractive and so handsome but not his type. Not tall with curly hair and green eyes. Yeah not his type.

Louis tried as best as he could to go on with any conversation they tried to drag him into, he tried to be polite and not to raise the man hopes, but also not to hurt his heart, so he did the only one thing that made them run away. He talked about his children. When he knew he did it right, when he saw how not interested and uncomfortable the man looked, Louis excused to use the loo.

 

He was actually smiling widely proud of himself, it always work. Every single time.

He was washing his hand when he heard  
“ unbelievable “

Louis looked behind him and there was the one and only Niall Horan staring at him with a huge smile  
“ Louis? Louis Tomlinson? “

 

Louis opened his mouth but he didn’t talk, he was staring at Niall with wide eyes

 

“ what are you doing here? “ Niall asked getting closer, then he gave him a warm hug

Louis finally smiled “ I am here with some friends, and you? “

Niall smiled worriedly suddenly frowning “ work”

Louis noticed how pale suddenly Niall looked “ how are you Niall, long time no see”

Niall smiled back but still couldn’t hide his anxiety “ yeah, all good. You? “

Louis frowned “ good. Are you okay? “

Niall nodded “ yeah, yeah just surprised to see you here”

“I live near” Louis said

Niall nodded “ okay.. I think I should go now”

He was walking away, Louis was surprised at the sudden exchange in Niall’s behaviour , but Niall stopped midway and he cursed, he then looked at Louis

 

“ he is here”

 

Louis didn’t talk, Niall “ we are at the middle of an important work meeting, he can’t lose his concentration now”

 

Louis looked down

 

Niall sighed walking back at Louis “ god, Louis I am so sorry. I had no right to say it... Shit”

Louis shook his head “ no, no.. I am leaving anyway”

 

Niall looked at his with wide eyes “ no, no please... It just” he then stopped and took deep breath “ I just worried about him that’s all. Shit I should not say this too”

 

Louis smiled again “ it’s okay, really.. I am leaving. Let’s just pretend this never happened. I am not gonna show up or anything. I will just leave”

 

Niall nodded and looked at Louis again “ okay then”

“bye Niall ” Louis said 

Niall nodded “ it’s really nice to know you are okay Louis”

Louis nodded and left the bathroom. 

 

He imagined everything about harry, but he didn’t imagine when he wake up this morning he will see harry, he never imagined seeing Harry sitting two table away from him. Attractive as always, more handsome maybe, looking much healthier, much older, much serious. He never imagined when he wake up this morning he will see Harry looking at him again.  
He didn’t imagine seeing Harry locking eyes with him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just discovered I didn't post this chapter, so sorry.
> 
> But this is what I wrote so far. I don't know when I will finish this. I don't think I will write anything soon but I figured I should post this
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting, thank you for all your comments in all my works it always made me happy and encourage me to write more. I hope I will be able to write soon ❤️
> 
> Love you all, stay safe till we meet again.


End file.
